We are not a Fake Couple
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: YeWook are comeback!  setelah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka selama dua tahun, Leeteuk akhirnya menangkap basah Yesung dan Wookie dan mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah yg bisa mengancam keutuhan karir mereka? RnR...


**We are not a Fake Couple**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**Casts : YeWook/YeRyeo (Kim Jongwoon/Kim Ryeowook)**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Romance**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : SuJu belongs to SM Entertainment, but Yesung is my husband!**_

_***smirk-smirk***_

!

!

!

_Yesung's Pov,_

Entah sudah berapa lama kami tinggal bersama. Mungkin sudah beberapa tahun. Hidup dilingkungan yang sama, berbagi kamar, berbagi makanan, saling memahami kebiasaan satu dan yang lainnya. Benar – benar kami sudah seperti sebuah keluarga besar dengan tiga belas bersaudara. Tinggal di apartment yang sama. Saling berbagi suka duka. Dan sudah sejak kapan, aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan, aku mulai mencintainya. _Dongsaeng_ tersayangku. _Dongsaeng _terbaikku. Wookie.

Dan ketika aku tahu dia membalas perasaanku, semua menjadi semakin indah sekaligus semakin rumit.

!

"_Hyung_, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Wookie yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Emm…tidak sedang memikirkan apa – apa Wookie, ada apa?" tanyaku balik. Wookie tersenyum.

"Umm, hehe…aku senang karena besok kita _free_, jadi besok kita bisa jalan – jalan. Yeeyy…..!" dia tersenyum senang lalu masuk kamar mandi.

Aku menyukai senyum itu, sangat polos. Walau ia termasuk _magnae _yang nakal dan jahil, tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah menjahiliku. Dia bahkan hanya bermanja – manja padaku. Tidak dengan _hyung_-nya yang lain. Entah mengapa aku mulai khawatir.

Kami menutupi hubungan ini sudah dua tahun belakangan. Walau Leeteuk – _hyung _adalah leader sekaligus _hyung_-ku, aku sekalipun tak berniat memberitahunya tentang hubunganku dengan Wookie. Tak boleh seorangpun tahu. Bahkan keluarga kandungku sekalipun. Karena hubungan kami terlarang, kami sama – sama namja. Sama – sama sedang meniti karir. Jika publik sampai tahu hubungan kami, maka semua akan hancur. Termasuk grup kami, Super Junior. Memang, fans suka memasangkan kami. Tapi untuk mereka itu hanya main – main. Hanya pasangan pura – pura diatas panggung. Dan hanya untuk _fan-service_ semata. _**Fake couple**_.

Dan ketika kami menyadari bahwa perasaan kami ini nyata, maka kami berusaha menjalaninya dalam diam dibelakang semua orang. Leeteuk _hyung_ sudah pernah memperingati kami tentang ini. Bahwa hubungan sejenis ini dilarang. Bahwa hubungan ini hanya pura – pura. Jika sampai ada yang saling jatuh cinta, maka bisa saja kami akan dipisah secara paksa. Dan aku tahu, Leeteuk _hyung_ tidak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya!

_End of Pov._

**!**

**!**

**!**

"_Hyung_, hari ini aku mau pergi main dengan Wookie. Boleh ya?" Yesung menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah nonton tv.

"Kemana Yesungie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Yesung tersenyum , "Kami mau makan es krim lalu ke taman. Hanya jalan – jalan saja _hyung_, pikiranku suntuk. Boleh ya…" rengeknya manja.

"Baiklah. Ingat, jangan sampai fans tahu. Pakailah masker dan topi. Jangan lupa pakai baju tebal. Udara sedang dingin sekarang." Pesannya singkat. Yesung mengangguk pasti kemudian pamit ke kamar.

!

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Apa Leeteuk _hyung_ mengijinkan kita?" tanya Wookie tak sabar.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membuat alasan. Tapi kita tetap harus hati – hati Wookie-_ah._ Ayo, ganti bajumu kita pergi seharian." Yesung tersenyum manis merangkul bahu Wookie.

"Baiklah. Tapi…" ucapan Wookie tertahan.

"Tapi apa Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Cup!

Wookie langsung kabur ke kamar mandi setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Yesung, membuat hyung-nya itu merona. '_Dasar jahil!_' gumannya dalam hati.

!

Yesung dan Wookie memasuki sebuah kedai es krim dan menikmati sajian es krim yang lezat. Setelah puas makan es krim mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan perak. Yesung membelikan Wookie sebuah kalung yang panjang dengan hiasan yang lucu. Wookie tentu saja senang dan bahagia menerima hadiah itu.

Kini mereka berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil yang cukup sepi. Mereka hendak menghabiskan waktu yang tinggal sedikit karena hari semakin sore. Dan besok mereka akan mulai beraktifitas lagi.

Setelah membeli camilan, Yesung dan Wookie memilih duduk disebuah kursi taman yang cukup tersembunyi. Yesung melepaskan maskernya dan tersenyum menatap lampu – lampu taman yang mulai bersinar temaran. Wookiepun melepaskan maskernya dan mulai menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"_Hyung…_"

"Hmm…?"

"Aku senang sekali bisa kencan hari ini." Ucap Wookie sambil mengunyah keripik.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku juga Wookie-_ah._ Jarang sekali kita bisa menikmati hari hanya berdua saja."

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya aku agak takut jika nanti Leeteuk _hyung_ tahu." Wookie memandang menerawang masih dengan keripik dimulutnya. Dia jadi semakin imut.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama kita tidak menunjukkan kelakuan aneh didepan mereka, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Kau tenang saja _chagiya…_" Yesung membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya.

"Benar juga ya _hyung_. Hmm…mungkin aku terlalu khawatir." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis. Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum samar.

'_Aku jauh lebih khawatir darimu Wookie-ah. Aku takut mereka akan memisahkan kita_' guman Yesung dalam hati.

Malam semakin larut. Seluruh sudut taman kini tampak remang – remang dengan cahaya lampu taman yang berwarna kuning berkilau. Hanya beberapa pasang kekasih yang kencan disana termasuk Yesung dan Wookie. Tempat mereka cukup tersembunyi, sehingga tak seorangpun menyadari ada sepasang _namja_ yang tengah kencan disana.

"Wookie-_ah_…" Yesung mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang kini sedang bersandar dibahunya.

"Ya, _hyung_." Jawab Wookie lembut.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini?" tanya Yesung nyaris berbisik.

Wookie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung lekat. "Tentu saja _hyung_. Aku selalu bahagia bersamamu. Dimanapun itu." Jawabnya polos.

Yesung membelai pipi Wookie dan menyentuh dagu _namja_ imut ini. Menatap mata polos yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir _namja_ mungil ini. Wookie menyambut ciuman kekasihnya lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan lembut dipeluknya tubuh Wookie dan menghilangkan jarak mereka. Jemari Yesung menyusup disela – sela rambut lembut Wookie dan menarik kepala _namja_ ini agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Malam semakin pekat, Leeteuk sudah menyuruh mereka segera pulang ke dorm. Yesung dan Wookie akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan bahagia. Dengan mengarang sedikit alasan, akhirnya mereka lolos dari serangan pertanyaan sang _leader_ yang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Cepat masuk kamar dan tidur!" perintah mutlak dari sang _leader_ membuat mereka lari terbirit – birit belomba masuk ke kamar.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Hari ini adalah jadwal _show_ bagi sub-group KRY. Mereka tengah melakukan persiapan distudio tempat acara berlangsung. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung, kini sedang latihan membagi vocal di atas panggung. Sambil menyesuaikan gerakan koreo yang mereka pakai. Kyuhyun yang sedang mendapat giliran melantunkan bagiannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengusik pandangannya.

Yup, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kedua _hyung_-nya yang dijuluki YeWook couple oleh fans itu tengah tertawa – tawa sambil berpelukan mesra. Berpegangan tangan dan sesekali saling berbisik. Kyuhyun yang mencium gelagat tak beres segera kembali focus dengan lagu. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya Kyu mencurigai kita." Bisik Wookie pada Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kita menghampirinya." Balas Yesung yang langsung disetujui oleh Wookie.

Mereka berdua bergerak menuju Kyu yang sedari tadi curi – curi pandang pada kedua sejoli itu. Wookie dengan cepat meraih lengan Kyu dan Yesung merangkul _magnae_ itu sambil terus bernyanyi. Kyu agak kaget juga namun sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum.

"Kupikir _hyung_ pacaran." Bisiknya ditelinga Yesung.

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar _magnae _bodoh." Yesung balas berbisik membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Yesung mengerling jahil pada Wookie.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Show telah berakhir. Kini ketiga member SuJu itu tengah menikmati istirahat mereka didalam mobil sambil bersenda gurau.

"_Hyung, fan service_ yang bagus. Aku sampai kaget." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang disambut senyum oleh Yesung.

"Hahaha…aku hanya ingin mendengar teriakan mereka. Semoga mereka senang." Jawab Yesung sambil mengerling pada Wookie.

"Iya, tentu saja. Mereka pasti senang." Sambung Wookie. Matanya menerawang membayangkan apa yang tadi dilakukan Yesung padanya.

_Flashback,_

_Saat pertengahan lagu, dimana saat itu adalah giliran Wookie untuk menyanyi, tiba – tiba saja Yesung mendekatinya dan merangkulnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu langsung bergeser beberapa langkah, sebab ia pikir mereka sedang melakukan fan service. Ditengah membahananya teriakan para fans tiba – tiba saja Yesung mmencium pipi Wookie dengan lembut. Membuat wajah Wookie langsung memerah dan teriakan para fans semakin keras memekakkan telinga._

_Flashback end._

!

Wookie masih ada di alam mimpi saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut diwajahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya Yesung tengah berusaha membangunkannya yang ketiduran di mobil.

"_Hyung,_ sudah sampai ya?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Iya. Ayo bangun. Apa mau kugendong?" tanya Yesung jahil. Wookie segera mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sangat ngantuk.

"Iya, aku bangun." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari mobil diikuti Yesung. Wookie berjalan terhuyung –huyung sebab rasa kantuknya. Akhirnya ia sampai dikamar dengan dipapah Yesung. Setelah membaringkan tubuh mungil Wookie, Yesung segera ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya.

Sekembalinya ia dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya tubuh kecil itu tengah meringkuk kedinginan. Yesung lupa menyelimutinya. Dasar '_babbo'_.

Dengan lembut Yesung menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya. Setelah yakin Wookie hangat, dikecupnya sekilas kening _namja_ itu. "Selamat tidur _chagiya_…" bisiknya lembut. Kemudian dia beranjak ke ranjangnya dan segera terlelap.

!

Pagi yang cerah membangunkan Yesung. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dan bermain – main dimatanya. Membuat _namja_ kepala besar ini menggeliat malas dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Diliriknya ranjang seberang kamar, kosong. Wookie mungkin saja sedang memasak. Dia kan koki Super Junior.

Dengan malas Yesung beranjak kekamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitasnya disana. Setelah membenahi diri dan sedikit bersolek, Yesung segera berjalan keluar menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan mereka. Didapatinya Wookie sedang memasak sendirian, member lain belum bangun rupanya. Dengan sedikit berjingkat, setelah sebelumnya tengok kanan kiri memeriksa keamanan, Yesung dengan lembut melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang _namja_ mungil itu sambil menumpukan kepalanya dibahu Wookie.

"Eh_, hyung_! Nanti ada yang lihat bagaimana? Bisa kacau semua…" pekik Wookie agak berbisik. Yesung tak bergeming. Ia masih santai dan memeluk _namja_ dihadapannya makin erat.

"Aku sudah periksa, semua masih tidur. Aman Wookie, hehehe…." Yesung nyengir gaje. "Masak apa? Baunya enak." Tanyanya.

"Nasi goreng. Kan bosan makan mie terus." Jawab Wookie sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, aku siapkan piringnya ya?" tawar Yesung sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tumben? Ada angin apa nih? Tapi, baiklah. Hati – hati ya _hyung_." Jawab Wookie menyetujui. Yesung tersenyum jahil dan segera menyiapkan semua piring dan gelas dimeja makan.

Setelah semua siap, Wookie membagi nasi goreng dan mengisi gelas – gelas dengan air mineral. Tapi sampai semua sudah siap, tak satupun member lain terjaga.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kita bangunkan yang lain. Nanti nasinya keburu dingin lagi." Wookie beranjak hendak keluar namun Yesung menahan tangannya.

"Eh? Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Wookie bingung.

"Jangan. Biarkan saja mereka, nanti juga bangun. Sebaiknya kita disini saja menunggu mereka." Ucap Yesung seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya. Wookie langsung '_blushing_' tak berani menatap mata Yesung yang menatapnya menggoda.

"Tapi _hyung_, bagaimana kalau tiba – tiba ada yang melihat kita?" Wookie menoleh kearah ruang tengah yang masih lengang.

Yesung menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Percayalah _chagiya_…" ucapnya seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil dibibir Wookie.

"_Hyung_, jangan iseng deh. Ini dapur tahu!" elak Wookie, wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Jangan berisik Wookie. Diam saja." Ucap Yesung sambil mulai mencium bibir mungil itu dan menikmatinya perlahan. Dieratkannya pelukan pada pinggang Wookie, menghapus jarak mereka. Wookie-pun pasrah dan membiarkan Yesung mempermainkan lidahnya dalam mulut mungilnya. Sambil melingkarkan lengannya dileher namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Cukup lama ciuman mereka berlangsung sampai Yesung mendengar langkah kaki menuju dapur.

Dengan cepat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merapikan diri. Wookie berbalik menghadap washbasin dan berpura – pura mencuci piring yang sebenarnya sudah dicuci. Sementara Yesung merapikan kursi sambil bersenandung.

"Eh, sudah selesai masak ya? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu saja oleh seorang _namja_ berambut pirang dengan tampang _babbo _yang lucu, Eunhyuk.

"Oh, baru saja aku mau membangunkan kalian. Tapi kau sudah bangun rupanya." Jawab Yesung dengan memasang wajah polosnya. Eunhyuk berjalan malas dan duduk dikursinya.

"Aku akan membangunkan yang lain. Jangan makan dulu ya, monkey!" Yesung beranjak membangunkan member lain dan Eunhyuk kembali tidur dengan melipat kedua legannya.

Wookie melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang sudah memejamkan matanya lagi, wajahnya masih merona karena kaget plus ketakutan jika sampai ketahuan. Ia mengurut dadanya saat tahu Eunhyuk sibuk tidur. Wookie melirik ke arah ruang tengah, ternyata Yesung masih berdiri disana dan member isyarat agar Wookie ikut. Dengan berjingkat, Wookie akhirnya sampai dihadapan Yesung.

"Hampir saja _hyung_, aku takut sekali." Bisiknya.

"Sudah, atur nafasmu. Bersikaplah biasa saja. Kita bangunkan member lain sekarang." Ucap Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh _namja_ kecil itu.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Seperti biasa, aktivitas para member SuJu sangatlah padat. Tak ada sedetikpun waktu bagi mereka beristirahat. Hari, minggu dan bulan terasa lewat begitu saja tanpa menyapa mereka. Dan selama itu pula Yesung dan Wookie masih berusaha menutupi hubungan mereka. Tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun.

Musim gugur akhirnya menyapa Super Junior. Setelah menyelesaikan puluhan show dan banyak acara reality lainnya, tiba saatnya bagi mereka menikmati masa istirahat yang menyenangkan. Meskipun hanya diberi waktu libur sebulan, bagi mereka itu adalah anugrah terbesar. Karena dengan begitu, semua member bisa mengunjungi orang tua mereka dan berjalan – jalan sepuasnya.

Mereka janjian pulang kerumah masing – masing dan harus sudah kembali ke dorm dalam waktu seminggu. Dan semua menyetujuinya. Setelah bersiap, semua member SuJu akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka.

Yesung dan Wookie tentu saja pulang. Yesung memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Wookie pulang kerumahnya dan kemudian dia juga pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Setelah tiga hari menikmati kebersamaan dengan keluarganya, Yesung dan Wookie diam – diam pergi ke Jepang untuk kencan.

Dengan persiapan sangat matang dan penyamaran yang baik, akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati liburan mereka selama empat hari disana tanpa diketahui siapapun. Setelah puas liburan mereka segera kembali ke dorm sesuai perjanjian.

"Kami pulang!"

Yesung dan Wookie memasuki dorm dengan senyum bahagia. Namun sesampainya didalam, tak satupun member lain yang kembali. Rupanya mereka datang paling awal.

Dilihatnya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih jam delapan pagi, pantas saja belum ada yang kembali.

"Sebaiknya aku hubungi Leeteuk-_hyung_ dulu." Ucap Yesung dan langsung menghubungi sang leader.

"_Yooboseo…_"

"_Yooboseo hyung_, kau belum pulang?" tanya Yesung.

"_Mian Sungie, aku pulang agak malam. Kau sudah pulang ya?"_ tanya Leeteuk dari seberang sana.

"Aku dan Wookie baru tiba. Baiklah, kalau begitu kami mau istirahat saja. Lelah sekali. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya _hyung_, hati – hati." Balasnya sopan.

"_Ne, Yesungie, kalian istirahatlah. Bye…_"

"Bye…"

Sambungan telpon terputus.

Segera setelah itu Yesung dan Wookie juga menghubungi member yang lain dan mendapat jawaban serupa. Semua pulang menjelang malam.

Dengan segera Yesung dan Wookie memasukkan barang bawaan mereka dan merapikannya. Setelah itu, Wookie pergi ke dapur dan membuat dua cup kopi dan membawanya keruang tengah, dimana Yesung sedang nonton tv.

"Terimakasih _chagiya_…" ucapnya saat Wookie menyodorkan kopi.

Wookie duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menyeruput kopi panas itu.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak ada yang tahu kita ke Jepang?" pertanyaan Wookie membuat Yesung nyaris tersedak. Diletakkannya cangkir kopi tersebut lalu merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan merariknya dalam pelukannya. Wookie meletakkan juga cangkirnya dan bersandar.

"Tenang saja. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir Wookie. penyamaran kita sangat sukses dan seperti yang kau lihat, tak seorangpun mengenali kita." Jawab Yesung seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dirambut namja mungil itu.

"Entahlah _hyung_, aku takut sekali." Ucap Wookie. Dibenamkannya kepalanya didada _namja_ yang lebih tua itu. Yesung membelai lembut rambut Wookie. Keduanya kini hanya diam tanpa ada keinginan memulai percakapan. Mereka larut dalam benak mereka masing – masing.

Sesaat kemudian, Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Wookie lekat. Wookie balik menatap dengan mata polosnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya lugu.

"Aku mencintaimu Wookie-_ah_…" ucapan Yesung membuat Wookie merona. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku juga _hyung_. Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balasnya imut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung segera mencium bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya perlahan. Wookie yang menyadari kekosongan dorm, akhirnya membalas ciuman _namja _yang amat dicintainya itu tanpa khawatir ketahuan. Dengan lembut Yesung bermain – main dalam mulut manis kekasihnya, membuat _namja _ini sedikit mendesah saat Yesung tak sengaja menggigit ujung lidahnya. Wookie pun hanya pasrah saat tangan Yesung mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di sofa. Dan dengan gerakan lembut Yesung mulai menikmati wajah _namja_ mungil itu yang semakin memerah karena bergairah. Ketika ciuman Yesung semakin turun hingga leher, Wookie semakin mengerang merasakan sensasi bagai tersengat aliran listrik. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sesekali Yesung terdengar mendesah ditelinga Wookie. Menggodanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Yesung secara tak sengaja telah meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di leher Wookie. Karena Wookie-pun tenggelam dalam suasana romantic itu, ia pun tak protes saat Yesung menghisap lehernya hingga memerah dan berbekas. Namun kemesraan mereka terhenti saat tiba – tiba hp Yesung berdering.

"_Ne, hyung…_"

"_Nanti malam semuanya akan makan malam di dorm. Tolong kau bantu Wookie_ _masak ya. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Aku sudah membeli minuman."_ Ucap _namja_ diseberang telpon yang ternyata adalah sang leader.

"Baik hyung, kami akan masak. Hati –hati ya. Bye…"

"_Bye…_"

Diletakkannya hp itu sembarangan. Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Wookie sambil membenahi bajunya yang sedikit lusuh.

"Kita disuruh masak. Nanti malam semua makan didorm. Menyebalkan sekali mereka." Yesung menggerutu kesal. Wookie tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ istirahat saja, biar aku yang masak." Usul Wookie.

"Aku juga akan membantumu _chagiya_. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan cintaku sibuk sendiri." Yesung mengerling nakal. Wookie terkikik sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana dengan _kissmark_ ini?" tanya Wookie setelah menyadari keadaan tubuhnya.

"Tempel saja dengan plester luka. Kalau ditanya bilang saja tergores. _Arra?_" Yesung menyentuh _kissmark_ itu lembut.

"_Arraseo hyung_. Aku ambil plester dulu ya." Ucap Wookie langsung beranjak kekamarnya.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Suasana dorm kembali ramai ketika semua member sudah berkumpul dan mulai ribut makan. Sesekali terdengar teriakan kala mereka saling berebut jatah lebih banyak. Tentu saja, masakan Wookie kan sangat enak. Seluruh member makan dengan lahap, kecuali Leeteuk. Sejak tiba, ia terus melirik ke arah leher dongsaengnya, Wookie. Wookie yang tak menyadari tatapan aneh hyung-nya masih makan dengan nikmatnya. Namun Yesung lebih peka. Sesekali ia melihat Leeteuk melirik kekasihnya. Dan ia tahu apa artinya itu.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, semua member kembali kekamarnya dan tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Tentu saja semuanya mengantuk. Yesung dan Wookie tengah berdiskusi di beranda kamarnya setelah meyakini member lain tertidur.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung_?" tanya Wookie panic saat Yesung memberitahunya tentang keanehan Leeteuk.

Yesung tersenyum lembut, "Katakan seperti tadi. Bilang saja itu tergores. Beres." Jelasnya tenang.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tak percaya?" Wookie masih dengan kepanikannya.

"Tenang saja _chagiya_, tak kan ada yang tahu." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh _namja_ mungil itu. Perlahan dikecupnya kening kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir manisnya. Wookie balas memeluk Yesung dan larut dalam ciuman kekasihnya. Keheningan malam membuat mereka seakan lupa suasana. Dan mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah mengintai mereka dari depan pintu kamar yang belum tertutup.

Brak!

Yesung dan Wookie terkejut dan segera menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan tajam diambang pintu. Leeteuk, sang _leader_.

Mereka mematung melihat mata marah sang _leader_. Wookie merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yesung dan menatap _hyung_nya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Yesung terlihat lebih tenang, dia hanya menatap _hyung_nya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedikitpun tak ada raut ketakutan diwajahnya. Sebab ia tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ada disini?" tanya Yesung tenang.

"Kau! Kalian…apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk sinis.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kami berciuman. Lalu apa?" jawabnya tak kalah sinis.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa kalian pacaran? Kim Jongwoon, bukannya sudah kuperingatkan akan akibatnya?" Leeteuk menatap Wookie tajam, membuat _namja _itu semakin merapat ketakutan.

"Yah. Dan apa sekarang? Kau mau memisahkan kami hah?" tanya Yesung tajam. Wookie meremas tangan Yesung agar ia tak melawan.

"Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya, kenapa masih tanya?" kali ini Leeteuk benar – benar marah.

"_Hy-hyung_, jangan marahi Yesung-_hyung_. Kami ….." Wookie tak sanggup bicara, air matanya tumpah duluan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jongwoon?" Leeteuk menatap Yesung sangat marah. Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Biarkan kami. Itu saja. Aku janji tak kan ada yang tahu." Jawab Yesung meyakinkan.

"Kalian….membuatku kesal saja. Wookie, kau tidur dikamar Eunhyuk!" perintah Leeteuk dan langsung membuat Wookie menatap _hyung_nya kaget.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_. Aku – aku…"

"Sudah sana. Aku harus bicara dengan Yesung."

Yesung mengangguk pada Wookie dan melepas genggaman tangan kekasihnya. Wookie berjalan dengan terburu – buru. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk.

!

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan _hyung_?" tanya Yesung seraya duduk diranjangnya. Leeteuk memilih duduk diranjang Wookie.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya yang langsung bisa dipahami maksudnya oleh Yesung.

"Dua tahun." Jawabnya pendek. "Apa kau akan memisahkan kami?"

"Akuuu…"

!

Eunhyuk terjaga begitu mendengar Wookie masuk kekamarnya sambil menangis.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanyanya panic melihat mata bengkak Wookie.

"Tidak apa – apa _hyung._" Jawabnya tersedu.

"Bertengkar dengan Yesung-_hyung_ ya?" tanyanya lembut sambil menuntun Wookie duduk.

"Tidak. Kami baik – baik saja." Ucapnya parau.

"Lalu kenapa sampai menangis begini? Dia mengganggumu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Wookie menggeleng.

"Sudahlah Wookie-_ah_, tidak usah bersembunyi dariku. Aku tahu semuanya. Bicaralah." Kata – kata Eunhyuk membuat Wookie ternganga.

"Apa yang kau maksud _hyung_?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Yesung-_hyung_. Bukankah kau pergi ke Jepang dengannya?" jawaban Eunhyuk membuat Wookie membatu seketika.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu_?' batinnya.

"Kau bingung?...bagaimana ya? Empat hari setelah pulang, aku memutuskan berkunjung kerumahmu. Rencananya sih mau mengajakmu main. Tapi _umma_ bilang kau pergi dengan Yesung-_hyung_ ke Jepang. Dan bisa kupastikan ada apa sebenarnya antara kalian." Jelasnya pelan sambil merangkul Wookie.

Wookie menelan ludahnya kelu. Semua terasa semakin berat baginya.

"Kami hanya…"

"Dan ada apa sekarang? Apa Leeteuk _hyung_ tahu?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk mendapat anggukan pasti dari si _namja_ imut.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jangan pikir jika aku yang bilang. Aku berusaha merahasiakannya dari yang lain. Tapi saat makan malam kulihat Leeteuk _hyung_ melirik lehermu itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk plester yang menempel dileher Wookie.

"Ini…tidak sengaja." Akhirnya Wookie pasrah.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih berhati – hati. Sebab kemesraan kalian agak mencolok." Katanya menerawang. Eunhyuk teringat saat sebelum liburan, dia melihat Yesung dan Wookie di dapur dengan wajah merah dan salah tingkah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Wookie akhirnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku yakin Leeteuk-_hyung_ akan menerima hubungan ini. Dia tidak akan memisahkan kalian." Jawabnya santai.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa yakin?" tanya Wookie tak percaya.

"Sebab, Leeteuk-hyung adalah malaikat. Hatinya sangat baik, ia tak kan membiarkan kita, adiknya menderita. Dia sangat menyayangi kita. Percayalah." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu _namja_ itu dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo _hyung,_ aku sangat takut. Leeteuk _hyung_ kelihatan marah sekali tadi." Wookie terisak lagi dipelukan Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin dia hanya kaget saja." Ucapnya menguatkan.

!

"Besok kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan semua member. Jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu selain kita bertiga belas." Kata Leeteuk tegas. Yesung mengangguk pasrah.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku mau tidur juga. Kalian membuatku repot saja." Ucap Leeteuk beranjak hendak keluar. Namun sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Apa lagi Jongwoon?" tanyanya kesal.

Grep!

Yesung memeluk _hyung_nya dengan sangat erat. Air matanya menetes tak tertahan lagi. "Terimakasih _hyung_, kau merestui kami. Aku pikir…"

"Kau pikir aku akan memisahkan kalian? Jangan bodoh. Apa hakku melakukannya? Dan sekarang lepaskan aku Yesung kepala besar…" katanya sambil berusaha melepas pelukan _dongsaeng_nya.

Yesung hanya menatap kepergian _hyung_nya dengan hati sangat lega. Dan ia menangis lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana?" tiba – tiba saja Wookie sudah nongol disela pintu. Yesung segera menghapus air matanya dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Kemarilah _chagiya…_"

Wookie segera menghampiri Yesung dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Aku takut sekali _hyung_." Bisiknya.

"Jangan takut, semua baik – baik saja. Leeteuk-_hyung_ merestui kita." Ucap Yesung dan mengelus punggung _namja _mungil ini lembut.

"Benarkah?" pekik Wookie tak percaya.

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Wookie balas tersenyum manis bahagia.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Dengan hati berdebar, kini Yesung dan Wookie tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dikelilingi member lain yang menatap mereka dengan senyuman _gaje._ Yesung dan Wookie merasa seperti sepasang pengantin yang akan melakukan upacara pernikahan saja. Setelah suasana hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Leeteuk sang leader memulai.

"Ehem…baiklah. Seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka ternyata berpacaran." Ucapnya sambil melirik satu – satu _dongsaeng_nya. Tak satupun dari mereka menampakkan ekspresi kaget. Semua terlihat wajar.

"Aku setuju." Tiba – tiba suara seseorang membuat pandangan semua orang mengarah padanya. Kangin.

"Apa maksudmu Kangin-_ah_?" Heechul meliriknya sebal.

"Maksudku aku akan tutup mulut. Hehe…kalian percaya saja. Aku janji." Katanya cengengesan. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebab mereka kurang yakin juga dengan kata – kata Kangin. Bukankah dia adalah member SuJu yang paling bocor?

"Sebaiknya kita semua bisa menjaga rahasia ini dari pak Soo Man, ataupun staf lainnya. Pokoknya hanya kita saja yang tahu. Hanya kita ber-tigabelas, paham?" ucap Leeteuk tegas.

Semua member hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perayaannya?" celetuk Eunhyuk yang disambut tatapan mematikan oleh Leeteuk. Eunhyuk langsung beringsut dan bersembunyi di belakang Donghae. Sementara yang lain cekikikan melihat penderitaanya.

"Tidak ada perayaan. Kalian berdua akan diberi hukuman." Katanya tegas dan membuat member lain melongo.

"Kami siap _hyung_." Ucap Yesung santai.

"Mulai sekarang kalian dihukum masak selama setahun penuh…."

"Horeeeee…!"

Eh, siapa yang bersorak?

Rupanya Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, dan Kyuhyun yang bersorak sambil joget 'Happiness'.

"Apa yang membuat kalian sebahagia itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap mereka tajam.

"Kami senang karena setidaknya kami gak harus makan mie terus _hyung_. Wookie kan masakannya enak sekali." Jawab Kangin polos.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau bilang aku gak bisa masak hah?" Leeteuk langsung menjewer telinga _dongsaeng_-nya ini. Kangin meringis kesakitan dan menatap yang lain dengan mata memelas. Dan yang lain langsung pura – pura bego.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, itu kan kenyataannya." Celetuk Yesung.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung yang masang tampang '_babbo_'nya. Wookie langsung berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Kabuuuurrr…!"

Teriaknya seraya menarik Yesung untuk segera menyelamatkan diri.

"Hey! Jangan kabur kaliaaaaannnnn!" teriakan Leeteuk menggema membuat seisi dorm bergetar hebat. Sementara _dongsaeng_ yang lain tertawa kegelian melihat leader mereka marah – marah.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**The End.**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**Bacotan author**_ :

_Gyaaaaaa!_

_Aneh, gaje, ngebosenin, panjang, nyebelin…..itulah kira – kira ungkapan yang tepat untuk fict yang satu ini._

_Saya aja heran sama cerita ini. Mianhae ya buat semua readers-ku tercinta. Jangan muntah abis baca fict aneh ini. Maklum, otak saya lagi kosong._

_Hehehehe…_

_No comment from the casts, mereka bilang gak suka sama fict saya. Jadi mereka pada mogok cuap – cuap. Jelek katanya. _

_Oke, tanpa berlama – lama *padahal udah lama ngomongnya* saya menagih upah berupa sebaris dua baris kalimat dalam kolom review yang tersedia. _

_Akhir kata, _

_Gomawo bertubi – tubi bagi yang udah baca._

_Saranghae….._


End file.
